International Application WO 2007/032915, incorporated by reference herein, reports a warm mix asphalt binder composition and process that injects a foaming, lubricating aqueous solution into a stream of asphalt cement prior to incorporation of the asphalt cement plus foaming, lubricating solution with aggregate at reduced temperatures to produce a warm mix asphalt paving mixture. Evaluations of warm mix compositions produced with this process provide a basis for the warm mix compositions and processes disclosed in this application.